legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain (Killian Jones) Hook
The Captain Hook verison of Once Upon A Time. He is one of the main villains of Season 2 and main characters. He is a swore enemy of Rumpelskitin as Rumpel killed his love Milah (Who was Rumpel's wife) and chopped his hand off. Main Allies: White Star, Haythem Kenway, Charles Lee and Jareth Worst Enemies: Mr.Gold (The Crocodile as he calls him)(formerly), Peter Pan He makes many sexual innuedos to attractive women and believes Hook is a colorful name for him. He is also quite the gentleman despite innuedos. He is rather similar to Rumpel as they are self-serving cowards, obsessed with getting revenge for every real and perceived slight, Both been abandoned by their fathers. Both love and do a relatively good job (by villain standards) of single-parenting Bae. Both are responsible for taking his mother away. Both swear up and down that they can change for Bae's sake and both ultimately end up abandoning him and make amends. He though was once a loyal Lieutant of his brother, Liam Jones. On orders of the king, they traveled to a far off island to obtain a plant known as Dreamshade, rumored to heal any affliction, He ran into Peter Pan who despite his sociopathness actually gave an honest description on Dreamshade that the plant only leads to doom and exemplifies how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of a messy onslaught of bloodshed in battle. Killian believed Pan and started to doubt the mission while his brother doesn't buy it Beginning to have doubts, Killian tugs Liam aside to discuss the possibility Pan is telling the truth, though his brother doesn't buy it. In a misguided attempt to put his brother's worries to rest, Liam purposely cuts himself with a branch of Dreamshade and passes out from the spreading poision. Killian is panic-stricken and pleads for Pan's help until he allows passage to the island's remedial spring, though the boy warns they should not leave Neverland unless willing to pay for the price of magic. Killian promises to give him whatever he wants and hurries to deliver the water to Liam, who is completely healed by it. He turns to repay Pan for his services, Pan was nowhere to be seen. Journeying home, Liam proposes they must expose their king's true nature to everyone, however, he collapses and dies after the Jewel of the Realm leaves Neverland's seas. Liam's death has a profound effect on Killian, who takes his place as captain of the ship and renames it the Jolly Roger. Killian reveals to the crew what type of man their king is, to which they agree not to serve someone so horrible any longer and embrace the life of pirates "with honor" instead. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Hook joins up with Minster Sinster alongside his partner Cora (Regina's mother) regarding Mr.Gold who he wants revenge on. He works for his own agenda as opposed to Sinster, who he serves while he may still serve The Templar Order Hook is first seen at the beginning of Act 4 with his telescope when Cora comes along and she tells him that Sinster called them up and she has remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel through worlds which he states "Sparkley Dirt Wonderful" They arrive in the bay of Storybrooke, Where Hook decides to skin his crocodile, Cora though makes him think about it since if he goes after an empowered Rumeplsktiin, well you know what would happen if he did. Cora uses her magic to make the ship disappear so they can get the element of suprise for what the two want.Hook and Cora arrive and Sinster gives the duo their assignment to track Elsa and Anna for them but they need them alive. They nap Elsa and now have Russell after them and they will not let it happen when Hook mistaked GBF for a halluncation when they snuck pass the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad to get her.Ebon and Sinster with others hear Hook and Cora have Elsa and they deliver her to them before they go looking for Anna where Pariah. Hook and Cora go to get Anna who they close in on though they have trouble with Russell and GBF who want Elsa back. The two get out of there and come with Merlock and Rasputin in ressurecting the dead with hearts Cora is using to do just that. Hook arrives and manages to get Anna using Pariah Dark's plan.with the help of Merlock and Rasputin. Hook returns Anna to Sinster and he is to be trsuted into their team, Hook is more involved with Kenway, but Sinster's allies give Hook the way to find the crocodile. He goes after Belle as he learns about her role with him and figures it's the best way. He tries to figure another way on doing her which he tells the others to be quiet about it. Hook shows up having followed Belle and shoots her in the back which causes her to lose her memory, Gold decides to strike back which Discord does instead with a car to the head. Hook is in the hopsital recovering from his injuries when Twilight busts in interograting him to where Sinster is. Hook has no idea as he tells her and Twilight tells Hook that he's dead guy of the year for hurting Belle where Gold keeps his heart. Later when the heroes talk about their plan he interrupts mistakeing jello for a halluncation and asks the heroes what it is where they clarify his answer as Heloise pulls him back to the room. Hook recovers and learns about Loki and Wesker taking over the Sinsters of Evil. Hook and Carmen go with Wesker and Loki to recover the Cubile Animus and Hook begins questioning his loyalty to them as their plans are becoming cleary too dangerous for him and he values life over revenge. This he makes apparent when he learns of purgatory from Wesker and he discusses to Jareth what should do and Jareth suggests to act what he feels is best. Hook takes it to heart and betrays Loki and Wesker with Jareth siding with him, Seeing it as betrayal they are put to the wall. Flash saves them and Hook with Jareth agrees to work with the heroes which he makes apparent by visiting the hopstial and he's through with killing Gold for the moment. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Hookarrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talkng with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. He, Anti Cosmo and Slade also manage to find some kyrptonite for them to use. Hook follows Slade and helps kill Ultraman with blue kyptonite after fighting aliens. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr.Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door Hook works with Slade and Black Star to stop his former allignace where he and Anarky work against and kill Drek and then aids Slade, Anti Cosmo and Black Star against Shinzon. After that Hook predicted the Niburu would escape and he got the other B Team Members to save them from it and he learned Mrs.Shapiro needs to stop it. After it's all and done with Hook stays with Bender, Slade, Castiel and their friends. Blackpool He works on and off for Haythem Kenway before leaving to join the Sinsters of Evil. He joins Kenway to skin his crocodile for taking his hand. Hook alongside White Star and Charles Lee is Haythem`s most trusted ally and was the first member apart from them to join. He and White Star work often together However he has no recollection of Charles Lee using Baelfire against him as if Lee revealed it. Hook would leave since he tried to be a father figure to the boy He also is going to flirt with some of the female heroes like Tsubaki, Taki, Alice, Invisble Woman, and Julie-Su. After Kenway and his templars fell. He left and joined Loki and Albert Wesker. When he discovered just how dangerous the plan was between the Umbrella Corporation Mastermind and the Son of Odin, Hook betrays Loki and Wesker with Jareth the Goblin King and also learns about Rodrigo and Cesar. Hook joins up with Black Star, Bender and Slade to take down the Borgia family . Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sexy characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Fettered Characters Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wild Cards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rivals Category:Badass Normal Category:Handsome Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Videos Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Mr. Gold's Archenemies Category:Funniest Characters Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Reformed Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members